Brad Pitt
thumb|129pxBrad Pitt (18.Dezember 1963) ist ein US-Amerikanischer Schauspieler.Brad sang als Kind im Kirchenchor, obwohl niemand seiner Familie, die zum Großteil englischer Abstammung ist,glaubig ist. Filmografie *1987: Hunk *1987–1989: Unser lautes Heim (Growing Pains), Fernsehserie *1987: No Way Out – Es gibt kein Zurück *1987: No Man's Land – Tatort 911 *1987: Unter Null (Film) Unter Null (Less Than Zero) *1987: Another World: Bay City (Fernsehserie) *1987–1988: Dallas (Fernsehserie) Dallas (Fernsehserie) *1988: 21 Jump Street – Tatort Klassenzimmer (Fernsehserie) *1988: Gebot des Schweigens (A Stoning Fulham County), Fernsehfilm *1988: The Dark Side Of The Sun *1989: Ganz große Klasse (Head of the Class), Fernsehserie *1989: Freddy's Nightmares (Freddy's Nightmares: A Nightmare on Elm Street – The Series), Fernsehserie *1989: Happy Together – Das Chaos-Duo / Glücklich vereint *1989: Todesparty II (Cutting Class) *1989: Die besten Jahre (thirtysomething), Fernsehserie *1990: Rufmord (The Image), Fernsehfilm *1990: Zum Sterben viel zu jung (Too Young to Die?), Fernsehfilm *1990: Glory Days (Fernsehserie) *1991: Rivalen (Across the Tracks) *1991: Thelma & Louise *1991: Johnny Suede *1992: Drei Wege in den Tod (Two-Fisted Tales), Fernsehfilm *1992: Contact (Kurzfilm) *1992: Cool World *1992: Geschichten aus der Gruft (Tales from the Crypt), Fernsehserie *1992: Aus der Mitte entspringt ein Fluss (A River Runs Through It) *1993: Kalifornia *1993: True Romance *1994: The Favor – Hilfe, meine Frau ist verliebt! *1994: Interview mit einem Vampir Interview mit einem Vampir – Aus der Chronik der Vampire (Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles) *1994: Legenden der Leidenschaft (Legends of the Fall) *1995: Sieben (Film)|Sieben (Se7en) *1995: 12 Monkeys (Twelve Monkeys) *1996: Sleepers *1997: Vertrauter Feind (The Devil's Own) *1997: Sieben Jahre in Tibet (Seven Years in Tibet) *1997: The Dark Side of the Sun *1998: Rendezvous mit Joe Black (Meet Joe Black) *1999: Being John Malkovich (Cameo-Auftritt) *1999: Fight Club (Film)|Fight Club *2000: Snatch – Schweine und Diamanten *2001: The Mexican – Eine heiße Liebe *2001: Spy Game – Der finale Countdown *2001: Friends (Fernsehserie) *2001: Ocean’s Eleven *2002: Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (Cameo-Auftritt) *2003: Freedom: A History of Us (Fernsehserie) *2003: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (Stimme) *2003: King of the Hill (Stimme) *2004: Troja (Film)Troja (Troy) *2004: Ocean’s Twelve *2005: Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005)|Mr. & Mrs. Smith *2006: Babel (Film)|Babel *2007: Ocean’s Thirteen *2007: Die Ermordung des Jesse James durch den Feigling Robert Ford (The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford) *2008: Burn After Reading – Wer verbrennt sich hier die Finger? *2008: Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button) *2009: Inglourious Basterds *2009: Beyond All Boundaries(Stimme) *2010: Megamind (Stimme) *2011: The Tree of Life Auszeichnungen Gwonnen: *1995:Goldene Himbeere *1995:Golden Globe *1995:MTV Movie Award *1995:MTV MovieAward *1995:MTV Movie Award *1995:MTV MovieAward *1996:Saturn Award *1996:MTV Movie Award *1996:Bravo Otto *1996:Universe Reader's Choice Award *1997:Blockbuster Entertainment Award *1997:Bravo Otto *1998:Rembrandt Awards *2000:Bravo Otto *2004:Teen Choice Award *2004:Bravo Otto *2005:People's Choice Award *2005:Teen Choice Award *2005:Bravo Otto *2006:MTV Movie Awards *2006:Gotham Award *2006:People's Choice Award *2007:Coppa Volpi Nominiert: *1995:Oscar *2009:Oscar Kategorie:Prominente Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Amerikanische Schauspieler